


To Care For Those Who Cannot

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: T'Challa turned to meet M'Baku's gaze.





	To Care For Those Who Cannot

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: _subtle kindesses_

As M'Baku and Nakia walk with him, he stops to give a small child some food while Nakia coos softly over them and gently wrap a soft blanket around them.

He'd almost forgotten that their taller companion was still with him instead of wandering through the lively market with his guards until M'Baku speaks softly.

"You are far kinder than most have been to that child."

T'Challa looks over his shoulder to meet his quiet gaze and smiles slightly.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"My father taught my sister and I that it is far better to be kinder to those who can't help themselves. To provide help for the ones who need it."

"Perhaps it is better then, that the child is here and not in the mountains until they can become stronger."

"Perhaps."

T'Challa watches, waiting to see if their discussion might continue as M'Baku hums softly under his breath as his attention moves back to silent observation.


End file.
